Together We Rise
by KiyatoH
Summary: Germany and Italy have just entered a relationship. However something tragic is going to happen. When it dose they realize they are a lot more close to the others and are determined to protect the others and each other. Please review and favorite. Warning! Yaoi is involved. The couples so far are gerita and spamano, possibly more coming
1. What is this Feeling?

**A/N: More couples to come! ;) I hope you enjoy it and stick with it till the end.**

**Please reviw and favorite **

* * *

Sunlight shine on his face making him feel warm. His eyelids shielded his caramel eyes as he lay on the spring grass feeling the wind brush his face. Suddenly he felt something cold brush by his bangs. He opened his eyes as a reflex and was instantly blind from the ray of sunlight. He sat up and gently rubbed his eyes. Once he was finished he opened them once again to see the source that caused him to wake up. He looked to the side and saw a blonde haired male who had icy blue eyes to match. His hair was brushed back making his forehead visible. He wore a black tank top and puffy medium blue pats that were tucked into his brown boots. To sum it all up he had a silver cross pedant that he wore around his neck and lay neatly on his broad chest.

"Feliciano, I told you not to sleep out here! You could get sick." The blonde said as he held one hand out to the slim boy on the grass.

"Ve~sorry." He took his hand and as soon as he was up he got on his tiptoes and kissed the German on the cheek. The taller man instantly became red and turned around. "Heh heh Doitsu became red."

"D-don't look at me."

"No can do. Come on I have to get the pasta ready for dinner." This time he held out his hand and the other took it. Then together they walked to the house.

The German sat at the table; ears open for anything the Italian would ask him to do. But surprising enough he didn't ask a single thing. He was done making the pasta and was now serving it to the blonde. Once he was done serving they ate in silence. Ludwig was feeling a bit odd. Usually this auburn haired male was chatting it up, talking about several different things. Hell he even once said that there was a rumor going around that Francis was just playing around with everyone and not sleeping with them because he was stuck on the past. Now when he said that the German couldn't help but laugh, there was no way Francis was just playing with everyone.

"Fel-"The blonde was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open. Then in a matter of seconds two males were in the kitchen looking at the blonde and Italian.

"Hello Feliciano~" The male with dark brown hair greeted.

"Feli! You're still hanging out with this potato baster?!"

"Lovi calm down. Ludwig really is a nice guy." Feliciano tried.

"Like hell he is! Who would take someone's younger brother for the hell of it?!"

"Now, now my sweet churro don't be like that." The Spanish man teased then slightly moved his hands toward the auburn haired male's ass.

"Shut the fuck up and don't touch me!" The angry male shouted as he punched the other male's chin causing him to leave the floor. The angry Italian stood before the male he had just hit, blushing and breathing heavily.

"My cute tomato." The man on the ground whispered to himself then got up with ease. "Feliciano-kun, will be borrowing a bed room if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." With that the brunette lifted the other auburn haired Italian over his shoulder and headed up the stairs.

The blonde was left speechless after the freak show. He wanted to talk to Feliciano but he couldn't find the right thing to start a new conversation, so he just went with, "So is that why you weren't talking earlier?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"A party that Alfred said he was going to through tomorrow."

"You're going to go aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then what is there to think about?"

"I wanna go with someone but since you don't like loud things like that I was just thinking about who I should ask."

"Is there going to be beer there?"

"I don't really know. But it's very likely, since its Alfred."

"I'll go."

"Really?" The shorter male's attitude perked up.

"Yup."

"Yay thank you Ludwig!" The Italian got up and clang to the German's bear arms.

_Well at least he's back to normal. _ Ludwig smiled at the thought then petted the male's soft auburn hair. Then he accidentally brushed by his curl.

"Hng!" He moaned softly. The German stopped at all movements and just stared at the Italian's flustered face. He could feel the heat apparent on his own cheeks as well. He had never heard Feliciano moan before. In fact they didn't have a relationship outside of friends…at least…that's what Ludwig thought… The kiss from earlier he thought was a friend thing to the male besides him.

"Fe-Feliciano…" At the sudden sound of the German he jumped. He was extremely embarrassed. Anybody who touched his curl would make him moan and he knew it. It was the same with Lovino. But this male that was next to him was the one he loved. It just made everything worse.

"N-nothing let me go." The Italian let go of the German's arm and started off towards the stairs.

Ludwig looked at the ground, ashamed of his thoughts. He wanted to touch this man everywhere. He didn't know what came over him he just knew he wanted Feliciano. He wanted him to scream out in pleasure, say his name as he was feeling it, he wanted to touch and tease his nipples, and he wanted to touch his hottest place. Ludwig got up pain pouring from his area as he did so. Quickly and swiftly he made his way to Feliciano and hugged him from behind.

"W-what is it…?" Feliciano asked nervously as he felt the hot breath from the male against his neck; almost making the spot moist.

The German swallowed hard and thought of what was going to happen if he said what he wanted to say. Finally he made the choice and moved his lips close to the Italian's ear. "I... want you..." He said letting the hot air out as he spoke those three words.

Feliciano blushed a crimson red then looked at the blonde from the side. "Eh?" Is all he could manage. He loved this man but… if he was going to do this without any emotions... he wouldn't know what to do. He didn't want this to be a one night stand, he wanted it to be a long lasting love with both of them feeling the same.

"Will you have me?" The German asked more persistently.


	2. I can't handle it!

The Italian was struck silent. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He had always thought that the German would always just be a friend and his love would remain unrequired. But know he was right behind him breathing down his neck. What should he do? Could he accept this or could he not? If he did it could be very awkward between the two and if he didn't the male would regret even asking him to do something like that. Feliciano knew this was the only opportunity he had to be with Ludwig like this, but could he do it? Could he act like it meant nothing to him? Would he regret it if he does it? Probably.

_I…I'll…do it. _Feliciano decided then pulled his head up causing the blonde to jump a bit. The auburn haired now stared at the stairs that were a coco brown. He took a deep breath then exhaled. He calmed his racing heart, but only a little, and put his hand on Ludwig's arm that was wrapped around his stomach. The German jumped at this as well but gently lowered his head to the Italian's shoulder.

"Thank you…"His words made the shorter male shutter and he leaned into the blonde's body. That only lasted shortly though because Ludwig grabbed his hand, gently, and led him up the stairs.

The shorter male could hear nothing but his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning like a never ending oven set to the hottest setting.

Only a few feet stand between him and his bedroom now. His heart was pounding just as hard as before but this time it was because of a different matter. He had heard. He had heard his older brother moaning loudly from the room across from him.

"…Bastard…ah!" He was embarrassed and surprised that his ignorant older brother could make such a cute and passionate sound. This just made the already burning cheeks burn even more . Why was the guest room across from his room anyway…jeez?

The blonde turned around seeing the flustered Italian. He bent down to his ear, earning a jump from the male, and whispered, "Ignore them. We got our own business to attend to." He finished then bit Feliciano's ear lobe gently.

"Hnn…" The auburn haired male moaned quietly. He covered his mouth out of embarrassment. He earned a soft chuckle from the taller male and then was lead into the room. His heart picked up its beat once again and he swore he would die from it racing as fast as it was. He was placed down on the bed, the blonde hovering above him. He noticed that the German had lightly tinted pink cheeks and he let out a soft laugh.

"W-what are you laughing at?" The taller male questioned flustered.

"Nothing, just that your cheeks are pink." The Italian smiled up at him. The German was taken aback by this comment and he looked to the side even more flustered than before.

"I-it can't be helped…you're just too cute…" The blonde said with a muffled voice.

The male beneath him just stared at him until the words sank into him and he blushed. He put his arms over his face to hide his embarrassment.

"Feli…?"

The male stayed silent. What could he say in this situation anyway? He smelt his scent and he wanted to keep it like that. He swallowed.

The blonde just hovered above the man and wondered what he was doing. He thought for a minute, "Feli, please let me see your face." The other shook his head. "Feli" He shook his head again. "Then you leave me no choice." He pulled Feliciano's arms gently and to his surprise the male let him remove his arms from his face. Ludwig smiled down at him. He was blushing a dark red and to Ludwig he looked so cute. Of course these feelings for his companion were new but he didn't think they were wrong. He leaned down and gave the male a chaste kiss. Once they parted the blonde smiled and then leaned in again. This time though he wanted to intertwine tongues. His tongue licked at Feliciano's lips begging to let him enter.

Feliciano gave up and let him enter. His tongue was hot and was searching his mouth thoroughly before their tongues finally met. They danced together; Ludwig was leading. Feliciano gave no retorts. When the kiss finally ended after what seemed like a forever lasting heaven, Ludwig went for his neck. He sucked and nipped at his neck leaving a hickey. He pulled off Feliciano's shirt; exposing his bare chest. Ludwig traveled from his neck all the way down to where his pants lay dormant. Ludwig looked up at the flustered Italian and moved back up and started to squeeze his nipples and play with them.

"Ah…" Feliciano let escape his mouth but quickly put his hand over his mouth.

Ludwig grabbed his hand pulled it away from his mouth, "That won't do."

Feliciano just stared up at the man so he continued with the task at hand. He started to suck on the male's nipples earning more moans from the auburn haired man. Once he was done there he moved back down to Feliciano's pants and unzipped them and brought them down to his ankles along with his boxers. His member was exposed and he felt the sudden brush of cold air and shivered violently. When the shiver passed he covered himself out of embarrassment. "D-don't look!"

The blonde laughed lightly and removed his hands. He lowered himself and put his mouth on Feliciano's dick.

"Ah" The male moaned feeling the heat of Ludwig's mouth on him. "L-Ludwig…not…there…" He pleaded, but the blonde just continued. The German continued with his blow job and his other hand made his way to the shorter male's back entrance. The auburn haired male gasped. "N…no…"

Ludwig put one finger in. "Ah!" _What is this? Why does it feel so weird? Uhn, I can't take it anymore!_ Tears flowed down the Italian's cheek as he pushed Ludwig away from his member and brought him to his lips; kissing him. Once parted he pushed Ludwig down on the bed so he was on top.

_WHAT THE HELL?! _Ludwig panicked not knowing what to do.


End file.
